Once Upon a Disney Vacation
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: The gang takes their first vacation to Disney World where chaos ensues. One shot. Pairings include: Captain Swan, Outlaw Queen, Snowing, Rumbelle, and Ruby Slippers. Zelena is single and childless.


**Just a little idea that came to me one night. Please read and review!**

It was finally the day. Everyone was at the Portland International Jetport to take their first trip to the most magical place on Earth, Walt Disney World. Of course, Regina and Snow had been arguing all morning whether or not Disney World was more magical than Storybrooke, but everyone was excited to see for themselves.

Although all of the adults were excited, no one was more excited than the children. There was Henry Mills, who was nearly twenty; next was Roland Locksley, who had just turned eleven. Neal Nolan and Gideon Gold were next, Neal was eight and Gideon was seven. The youngest three children were Robin and Regina's daughter Danielle Locksley, who was five, and Killian and Emma's twin boys, Caleb and Liam Jones, who were four and half, about twenty weeks younger than Danielle. As much as Henry was excited to go to Disney World for the first time in his life, nothing thrilled him more than to see the excitement his little brothers and sister along with Gideon and Neal had.

The airport security had been an adventure in itself. That morning, it had taken Emma, Regina, and Zelena's magic combined in order to create a fake hand so Killian could get through airport security. Then Granny had to create a new jacket for Ruby so she didn't have to wear the cape the entire vacation. Then it took Regina nearly ten minutes to convince Robin that he could absolutely not bring his bow and arrows onto the plane. On top of that, Danielle had inherited Regina's magic, which had proved challenging from Regina's pregnancy through labor and delivery through the present day. And unfortunately, Danielle also had Regina's temper. Actually, she was basically a mini-me of Regina except for her ocean blue eyes obviously inherited from Robin. So Regina had spent the entire morning making sure Danielle knew not to copy Mommy or pretend to be Mommy outside of Storybrooke. Since this was Danielle's first time outside of Storybrooke, Regina and Zelena also had to explain to her how it would feel when her magic turned off upon crossing the town line. And then there were Neal, Gideon, Caleb, and Liam, who were not having any issues other than the fact that they were young, energetic boys.

Once everyone was finally settled onto the plane and they were in the air, Emma turned to Regina and asked, "Was Henry this rambunctious when he was four?"

Regina chuckled lightly and shook her head, "Not that I can remember. But there was only one of him. And now the joys of raising a daughter with magic have made me forget how Henry was."

Emma laughed quietly. The few times she had babysat Danielle made her grateful that Caleb and Liam didn't have any magic that she knew about yet. Regina and Robin certainly had their hands full with her.

"Don't worry Emma, Gideon is full of energy too. He wouldn't sleep all night," commented Belle.

"I second that. Don't worry Emma, your brother kept us up all night too," commented Snow.

Emma smiled, a little more relaxed knowing her boys weren't the only hyper ones. Once the plane finally landed in Orlando, everyone gathered their suitcases from baggage and sat down towards the side before they went to check in at the Magical Express bus counter.

"Mommy, Daddy and Aunt Zelena said we could go see Cinderella Castle once we got to Disney," said Danielle to Regina.

"But Daddy said we could go to the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train!" shouted Neal. Regina smiled to herself, grateful to have read that the park took out the ride that had made her look like a witch.

"But Mommy isn't in that ride anymore!" shouted Danielle.

"I told her she could pick any ride she wanted as long as it isn't that awful ride in MGM where I'm the villain and then Dorothy sings that awful song," whispered Zelena to Regina.

"I heard that!" scolded Dorothy.

"Well everyone, why don't we head to the hotel and we can meet and then decide where we want to go," said Robin stepping in to stop a fight. Everyone gathered their bags and headed towards the bus, "Here's to hoping we don't into the Robin Hood that's a fox," he said wrapping his arm around Regina.

Regina gave him a lusty grin and said, "But you're a fox to me," she said and kissed him. Robin made no hesitation to kiss her back.

"Hey love birds!" shouted Emma, "Save it for later! Right now the product of your love is bouncing off the walls."

Robin and Regina both smirked at Emma and headed towards the bus. The couple never thought that they would be able to have children together after Regina had drunk that infertility potion many years ago, but somehow Danielle had been conceived during the couple's honeymoon. Turned out, not only did magic get turned off once one left Storybrooke, so did the effect of potions. Who knew? They didn't have any regrets though. They loved their little girl and that was all that mattered.

It had taken the adults quite a while to choose which resort to stay at during the vacation. Killian of course wanted to stay in the pirate rooms at the Caribbean Beach Resort. Emma had totally rejected that idea. She had to deal with enough of his kinky pirate moments; they didn't need a themed room to support and encourage him. Ruby desperately wanted to stay at the Animal Kingdom Lodge but then that hotel had been booked full. David and Snow wanted the Grand Floridian Resort but Belle reminded them it might be too fancy for having four young boys on the trip. Dorothy and Robin had wanted to stay at the campground, Fort Wilderness, but Danielle's exact words were, "I'm not sleeping in the woods!" Robin was heartbroken at his daughter's confession, but he didn't want to risk arguing with little Regina. Arguing with the real Regina sometimes was more than enough.

Finally they decided on the Art of Animation Resort; it had _The Lion King_ animal icons for Ruby, _Finding Nemo_ and _The Little Mermaid_ water themes for Killian (and Emma didn't have to deal with anything pirate more than she already did), there were buses that went to Magic Kingdom so Robin and Dorothy could do some activites at Fort Wilderness by transferring busses, and it was kid-friendly for Danielle and all the boys.

Once everyone checked in everyone went to their rooms, though Danielle, Caleb, and Liam were arguing on whether Henry would stay in the same room as the Joneses or the Locksleys.

"But you always get to stay with Henry!" shouted Liam to Danielle.

"No way!" shouted Danielle throwing her hand toward Liam. If they were in Storybrooke, normally some form of fire or water or smoke would come out but since they were way past the town line, it wasn't effective, "You both always get Henry!"

"No we don't!" shouted Caleb.

"Caleb Adrian, Liam Nathan, and Danielle Marian-Robin…" Emma warned. Both Regina and she often found they were parenting each other's children.

"Tell you what," said Henry crouching down to their level, "How about tonight, I stay with Caleb and Liam and tomorrow I stay with you Danielle? Then I can go back and forth every other night. Deal?"

The twins and Danielle thought about it until they nodded and said, "Deal!"

They ran off to join Killian and Robin while Regina and Emma came up behind Henry, "You do so well with them kid," commented Emma.

Henry turned around to face his mothers and said, "Mom, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm nearly twenty remember?"

"No, I know," said Emma, "You just grew up so fast."

"Our little boy isn't little anymore," smiled Regina.

Henry smiled and said, "But I think this week we'll all be four and five years old."

Emma and Regina chuckled lightly. Snow and Belle came towards the two women and said, "Well what do you say? Magic Kingdom first?" asked Snow, "We have to do Disney Studios tomorrow. I promised this one we could see Beauty and the Beast: Live on Stage," she said gesturing towards Belle.

"Hey it makes Rumple and I feel closer," said Belle, "I think Gideon will enjoy it."

Neal ran over to Snow and asked, "Mommy, are we leaving soon? Daddy said we were and Danielle is trying to throw fire balls at me because she's so restless."

Regina sighed and shook her head. She loved her daughter to pieces but now she knew what she must've been like when she was the Evil Queen, "Danielle…" called Regina though Snow, Emma, and Belle couldn't hear anymore after that.

Emma turned to her mother and said, "I now apologize for complaining about boys being boys. I think Regina has the most difficult child of all of us."

Snow laughed lightly, "Danielle is definitely…unique," she answered when she found the right word, "Now let's go. We have a park to explore."

Once the group finally arrived at the Magic Kingdom, everyone of course wanted to do different things. Caleb, Gideon, and Liam wanted to do Peter Pan's Flight, a ride both Rumple and Killian desperately wanted to avoid.

"But Daddy, you're on that ride," said Liam sweetly.

"And Grandpa too!" said Gideon excitedly.

"Caleb, Liam, that ride does not do Daddy any justice," said Killian to his boys.

"And believe me Gideon, that ride makes Grandpa look a lot nicer than her was," said Rumple.

"How about It's a Small World," suggested Roland. He knew that was another ride Danielle wanted to ride and he didn't want to get on her bad side on this trip.

"Sounds good to me," said David, "Neal?" Neal along with the twins, Gideon, and Danielle nodded their excitement and ran towards the ride. The guys ran after the children while the women hung back.

Snow turned to Dorothy and said, "Is there something wrong Dorothy? You've been quiet this whole trip basically."

Dorothy looked at Snow and said, "Nothing just, after the fireworks tonight, I sort of wanted to give something to Ruby."

"Which is?" asked Emma.

Dorothy showed Ruby's gift to Snow, Emma, Regina, Zelena, and Belle who all squealed with excitement, "Everyone please, Ruby doesn't know."

"Ruby doesn't know what?" Ruby asked approaching the group again and planting a kiss to Dorothy's cheek.

"Nothing Wolfie," said Dorothy slipping the item back into her bag.

"Well we have all day. I'm sure we have to do the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train or my son and your daughter will flip," said Snow smirking at Regina.

"I'm sure she will," chuckled Regina.

The rest of the day and week went fairly smoothly. They managed to do what most everyone wanted to do and see, and Danielle only had one meltdown the whole week. In the thick of things, Robin and Regina considered one meltdown to be pretty good. Caleb and Liam managed to stay as calm as they could, except the one day Killian let them have cotton candy and Mickey ice cream bars within two hours; Emma was not thrilled at him for allowing that so therefore, he was the one that got stuck spinning the teacups with them. Gideon thoroughly enjoyed watching Beauty and the Beast: Live on Stage at the Disney Studios and it made Rumple and Belle all nostalgic. David and Snow enjoyed their first real vacation in a while with their children and grandchildren. And of course Henry, being the truest believer enjoyed spending a week in the most magical place on Earth for the first time in his life. Although for him, nothing was more magical than the joy he felt watching his mothers, stepfathers, and grandparents enjoy themselves. He also enjoyed the moment Danielle saw Cinderella Castle and when Liam and Caleb rode Dumbo for the first time. The looks on all of their faces were priceless.

At the end of the week, after long days of rides, shows, restaurants, and parades, everyone headed back to the Magic Kingdom one final time to view the Wishes Fireworks Spectacular before they left for home the next day. The children were mesmerized by the show in the sky; Danielle turned to her parents and aunt and asked, "Mommy, Daddy, Aunt Zelena, do you think, I'll be able to do that one day?"

Regina smiled and rubbed her daughter's dark brown hair, "Maybe someday sweetheart. But you have to let Mommy and Aunt Zelena teach you how to use your magic properly," Regina stressed to both Danielle and Zelena.

"Sis, I use magic responsibly. Most of the time," muttered Zelena.

Robin smirked at his wife and sister-in-law and said, "Keep telling yourself that Zelena."

Roland turned to Henry and said, "Well Henry, I'd say this was a pretty good week. And our sister behaved herself really well."

Henry smiled at his brother and said, "Yeah it was a pretty awesome week."

Kilian wrapped his arm around Emma, observing their boys finally calm as they took in the show in front of them, "After a whole week, the boys are finally calm."

Emma laughed quietly and took his hand in hers, "Yeah but I'm sure they'll be back to their hyper selves once we get back home. That also includes Neal and Gideon."

"I second that," said Belle.

Snow turned to Dorothy who was standing next to her along with Ruby. Snow patted Dorothy's shoulder encouragingly and said, "I think now is a great time to ask her."

Dorothy nodded nervously and said, "Hey Ruby."

Ruby turned to Dorothy a little nervously. Dorothy only ever called her by her name and not Wolfie when she was being serious, "Yes?"

Dorothy took the gift out of her bag, a small black box and said, "I have a question to ask you," she opened the box revealing a small ring with a ruby stone and asked, "Wolfie, will you marry me?"

Ruby started laughing and crying before reaching into her bag and pulling out something. She opened a box of her own and revealed an emerald stoned ring and said, "Of course Kansas."

Dorothy grinned from ear to ear and the girls slid on the respective engagement rings. They went back to gazing at the fireworks before Ruby turned to Dorothy and said, "I love you Kansas."

Dorothy turned and kissed Dorothy on the cheek and responded, "I love you too Wolfie."

Soon the next morning had arrived and everyone was on the plane to fly back to Storybrooke. Once everyone was settled Dorothy announced their engagement and everyone cheered excitedly, especially Danielle who, like all little girls, loved the concept of fairy tales and weddings. The plane finally landed in Portland and everyone gathered their belonging to head to for home. Just as everyone was bidding their farewells to each other, Snow turned to Regina and asked, "So what do you say Regina? Was Disney World the most magical place on Earth?"

As Regina thought back about the trip, the joy in her sons' and daughter's eyes, how much fun the other children had, how it brought all of the couples closer together, she couldn't help but smile and nodded, "Yeah it is."

"Mom, Dad, Danielle is throwing fire balls again!" shouted Roland.

"Son of a…" Regina cursed under her breath. She turned to Snow and said, "Although I'll miss that whole week of not having to deal with my daughter's magic. Danielle!"

Snow smiled to herself and laughed lightly as Regina and Robin went to tend to their daughter. Yeah, even though Walt Disney World claimed to be the most magical place on Earth, there was something about Storybrooke Snow missed dearly. Though she wasn't about to tell Regina that.


End file.
